


‘Cause for now you’re just enough for me

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Lev are older now, sharing their own apartment, and no longer having to sneak around behind their parents' backs to fool around. So when Yaku tells Lev to go down on him, all Lev has to do is go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Cause for now you’re just enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the phrase “going down” is the best thing ever because are they getting their ass kicked? are they getting killed? are they performing oral sex on someone? are they yelling timber? nobody knows.
> 
> lmao there's more plot in the two sentences of the summary than there is in the entirety of this fic. title from hilary duff’s “sparks”.

“Go down,” Yaku says, and there’s a moment of confusion on Lev’s face before understanding over takes his features and he drops to his knees and shuffles forward to close the distance between the two of them, while Yaku kicks off his pants.

“I wanted to do that,” Lev whines, looking forlornly at Yaku’s now discarded pants.

Yaku huffs, part laughter, part exasperation, because he will never get used to the way that Lev is always so desperate to do things for him.

“What do you want me to do?” Lev asks, nuzzling his face against the front of Yaku’s boxers.

Yaku runs his hands through Lev’s hair, tries to remember how to breathe, and fails spectacularly.

He knows what people would think, if they saw him and Lev like this–short guy self-conscious about his height, gets off in having his tall boyfriend below sight level.  And yeah, he’s not going to lie and say that it isn’t nice to not have to look up to meet Lev’s eyes. But there’s something in the way that Lev looks up at him, so trusting and desperate to make Yaku feel good with the same single-minded focus he dedicates to everything he loves, that makes Yaku’s stomach flip because he never thought that anyone would ever look at him like that.

Lev repeats himself, and Yaku takes a deep breathe, releasing it slowly.

“Whatever you want,” he says canting his hips forward.

Lev’s face lights up, and he drops his head to lick across the wet spot on Yaku’s boxers.

Yaku groans, dropping a hand from Lev’s head to steady himself against the wall. It was a mistake to do this without any furniture in arms’ reach to steady himself.

Lev continues to lick and suck at the wet spot, against the part of Yaku’s boxers that’s covering his clit. It feels good, so good, but it’s not enough and Yaku doesn’t have the patience for Lev’s teasing today.

“Lev… _Lev_.” Yaku gives up on getting his attention verbally and instead tugs on his hair until Lev pulls away.

He looks up at Yaku hopefully. Yaku can see he’s already started getting hard, just from what little he’s already done.

“Boxers,” he orders, unable to put together any more words than that.

Lev dutifully reaches up to slide them down slowly, trailing wet kisses in their wake.

Yaku grips at Lev’s hair a little harder to steady himself as he steps out of them, and Lev tosses them somewhere in the direction of the hamper.

He shuffles forward a bit, hands holding Yaku’s hips, and licks a long stripe before taking Yaku’s clit in his mouth and sucking.

Yaku moans.

“Fuck, yeah. Like that. That’s good.”

One hand leaves Yaku’s hip, and then he feels knuckles press teasingly at his entrance, and then Lev slides two fingers in. He curls his fingers, trying to find the one spot that always makes Yaku scream, and he hums in celebration when Yaku gives a quick shout, hips twitching forward.

“Fuck, Lev…”

Yaku whines high in his throat as Lev continues to lick and suck at his clit, struggling to stay standing because all his knees want to do is give out. If he had been smarter, he would have started this in bed, where he could ride Lev’s face properly, but now all he can do is push his hips forward and pull hard on Lev’s hair.

It’s quick, it’s always quick with Lev who always treats this like a starved man at a feast.

Yaku comes chanting Lev’s name, begging him for release, and Lev laps at his clit through his orgasm and moans, fingers still pumping inside him, until Yaku whines from the stimulation and he pulls away.

Yaku slides down the wall, shaking and panting, and he and Lev lay there. Yaku reaches up to cup a hand affectionately around Lev’s jaw, his mouth still wet and shiny with Yaku’s own slick.

“Do you want me to do you?” he asks once he’s caught his breath.

“You don’t have to.”

Lev leans in to kiss him softly and Yaku tastes himself on Lev’s tongue.

He slides his hand from Lev’s jaw down his body, because _you don’t have to_ doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to, but stops when his hand encounters only a sticky mess in Lev’s underwear.

“Oh. I don’t have to.”

“Yeah,” Lev sighs, peppering Yaku’s jaw with kisses.

“Again?”

“Mmhmm,” Lev hums.

“Okay then. Bath?”

“In a second,” Lev says.

He’s kissing Yaku, but his eyes are closed, and Yaku just knows the both of them are going to fall are sleep here on the floor of their bedroom.

He really doesn’t mind.


End file.
